Vision of you
by Naughty Luce
Summary: Quatre a décidé d'annoncer une nouvelle qui changera les choses dans la guerre qu'il mènent avec les autres pilotes. Ils les invite alors pour la 1ere et dernière fois pour profiter de sa luxeuse demeurre de détente. Et si je dis la suite je raconte l'his
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Natsu

Titre : Vision of you

Genre : pas marrant, romance, angst, lime peut être

Note de l'auteur : je tente ça… vu que j'ai une très légère expérience (malheureusement).

Note 2 (important) : Attention ! L'histoire se situe en plein dans les mangas (vous saurez où exactement) mais j'ai _rajouté 3 ans à tous les persos qui avaient 15 ans dans le manga_ (c'est-à-dire les pilotes, Relena et compagnie (bien qu'on s'en fout de Relena et compagnie lol)).

Demain, c'est la nuit

« Bon, bah… je suis très heureux que vous ayez tous pu venir… ce que je vais vous annoncer est officiel.

-Tu vas te marier !

Le blond éclata de rire face à la remarque idiote de Duo, content que sa blague ait faite l'effet attendu.

-Euuu… oui, à 17 ans…

-Il n'y a pas d'âge pour se marier maintenant que le divorce se fait super facilement !

-Alors, ce que je voulais dire avant que Duo ne dise n'importe quoi, c'est que… ça y est.

Un léger blanc s'installa dans le vaste et luxueux salon de la maison de divertissement de Quatre (enfin, la maison des Winner).

-Ca y est quoi ? demanda internationalement WuFei, assit profondément dans un fauteuil, les bras croisés.

L'arabe aux yeux bleu, un sourire déterminé à la figure, attendait cette question.

-J'ai officiellement refusé l'héritage des Winner qui m'était destiné.

Ceci s'accompagna d'un nouveau blanc, et d'un petit sifflement d'admiration, naturellement émit par Duo.

-Oulaaaa… c'est sérieux tout ça ! fit l'américain au bout de quelques secondes de « hommage à la fortune Winner »

-Je vais pouvoir me consacrer entièrement à la guerre et à Sandrock. Je n'ai plus de devoir à rendre envers ma famille.

-Mais à qui appartiendra cet héritage ?

-Trowa, je ne sais pas, et personnellement je m'en moque.

Quatre répondit avec un sourire malicieux, enfin débarrassé de ses obligations familiales, trop content de se sentir libre et ne cherchant pas à se faire du soucie à propos de ça.

Heero, depuis le début, avait fait le formidable exploit de ne pas ouvrir son ordinateur et de prêter entièrement attention au pilote 04.

-Tu as pris une importante décision, es tu sûr que tu ne vas pas le regretter ?

Son allure encore plus sérieuse que d'habitude, car il s'agissait effectivement d'une décision spéciale, faisait toute la personnalité du japonais.

-Ma décision a été prise, et elle est définitive.

Puis il ajouta comme pour prouver qu'il était bien entièrement des leurs

-Je préfèrerais mourir pauvre et jeune au combat où le but est la paix, plutôt que pourri par l'argent et en vieux croûton que la guerre qui aura fait tant de mort n'aura pas touché.

Ceci suffit à tester les convictions du pilote, et à convaincre les autres.

WuFei, qui n'avait pas la tête à faire des compliments, dit solennellement

-Tu sais, même si tu avais continué à vivre comme ton père dans la richesse, tu ne serais pas mort pourri par l'argent.

Les autres acquittèrent.

-Merci.

Au bout d'un moment, voyant que la réunion était close, Duo claqua des mains comme pour réveiller les autres d'une hypnose.

-Bon ! Alors je suppose que ce sont nos premières et dernières vacances dans cette charmante demeure !

-En effet, oui.

-Enfin, vacances… pas vraiment.

-Rooooo 'Fei, ske t'es rabat-joie.

-Maxwell, si Winner nous dit ça, c'est qu'il veut dire 'À partir de maintenant, on bosse, on bosse'.

-Oui mais là, mieux vaut profiter un peu du moment et du lieu. J'ai jamais vu une aussi belle et grande maison. Je sens que ça va être cool ! »

L'américain croisa ses bras au dessus de sa tête et se détendit, affichant un sourire radieux, comme d'usuel.

Ils allaient rester deux semaines chez Quatre. Deux semaines dans une maison de bonheur qui avait la taille d'un hôtel, avec tout à disposition. Duo était ravi. Piscine, salle de sport, écran géant pour visionner la TV ou des films, d'innombrables pièces luxueuses, salles de détente (hammam, sauna, bains à bulles), salles de divertissement (billard, baby-foot…), bibliothèques (pour la plus grande joie de WuFei), etc.

« -Eh ben, quelque part, je ne te comprends pas. Quitter tout ça, ça doit te faire un choc quand même, non ? s'adressa t'il à Quatre lors d'une séance de massage.

-Oh… oui… sûrement. Mais je suis décidé. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

-Je te comprends. De toute façon, c'est tellement facile de céder à la facilité quand on a le choix entre le luxe et la guerre. Il n'y a que les gens bien, honnêtes, qui choisissent de risquer leur vie pour faire un monde meilleur.

Quatre, qui savourait le délicieux moment, esquissa un sourire. Il allait regretter les massages, qui lui permettent de se détendre et de ne plus penser à rien.

-Et tu vas vivre où après ?

Paisible, les yeux fermés, ne voulant pas penser au « après », Quatre répondit dans un soupir

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu n'as rien prévu ?

Voyant que Duo continuait de parler et n'avait pas comprit que lors d'un massage, il fallait se taire et profiter, Quatre émit un petit rire, toujours les yeux fermé. Comment faisait l'américain pour continuer à taper la discut' dans des moments pareils ?

-Tu n'as pas changé.

Duo se tut, mais revint à l'attaque quelques minutes plus tard.

-Tu as toujours une bouille d'ange, je ne comprends pas comment Trowa fait pour… rien faire ! Pour rien exprimer à ton égard !

Quatre ouvrit subitement les yeux au nom du français et laissa place à une figure rougie et un peu anxieuse.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? N'importe quoi.

Content de la réaction provoquée par ses paroles, Duo voulu taquiner l'arabe.

-Tu crois que je n'ai rien vu ? Je le vois bien que tu n'es pas indifférent au dresseur d'animaux sans émotion, monsieur je-ne-ressent-rien !

-Arrête !

-Rien ne m'échappe ! On ne me la fait pas, à moi ! fit Duo satisfait.

Quatre rougit encore plus. Il semblait être démasqué.

-Même si c'était vrai ce que tu dis, je n'ai aucune chance.

-Ah, tu avoues !

-J'ai dis « même si c'était vrai » ! Ca veut pas forcement dire que c'est vrai.

-Oui… bien sur, fit l'américain, un sourire taquin au coin des lèvres.

Quatre baissa les yeux.

-Et pourquoi tu n'aurais aucunes chances ?

-Parce que… parce que.

-Mais il y a bien une raison.

-Pffffff… mais enfin ça se voit bien. Trowa n'a strictement aucun sentiment, il ne dit rien de plus à moi qu'aux autres, il ne dit pratiquement rien d'ailleurs.

-Mais vous jouez bien de la musique ensemble, non ?

-Oui… Mais ça ne veut rien dire. Il fait bien de nombreuses choses au cirque avec Cathy.

-… C'est super sous-entendieux ce que tu dis là Oo

-Toi tu inventes des mots !

-Il n'y a jamais assez de mots pour exprimer ce qu'on veut.

-Je vois mal Trowa avec une copine… alors je ne l'imagine pas avec…

-Avec un homme ?

-Euuuh… oui.

Un vague silence s'installa.

-C'est vrai, face à des gens inexpressifs comme lui, on ne sait pas, on doute.

Quatre paraissait déçu.

-Et toi, tu en es où avec elle ?

-Elle ? oO

-Ben oui, cette fille avec une drôle de coupe de cheveux brun.

-Aaaaah ! Oh, c'est Hilde.

-Et alors ?

-Ben c'est une juste une copine.

-Mais tu t'entends plus que bien avec elle !

-Mon petit Quatre… c'est vrai que j'ai la réputation de courir après… tout le monde.

- oO

-MAIS je choisis en premier les personnes qui sont physiquement attirantes ! Hilde est donc éliminée d'office !

Sa réplique s'accompagna d'un rire de la part des deux jeunes hommes.

-Oooh, elle est pas moche.

-Non, mais elle n'est pas belle non plus !

Les masseurs qui suivaient la conversation s'efforçaient de ne pas rire eux non plus, mais étaient perturbés dans leur travail. Ils durent demander à Quatre et Duo d'arrêter de rire et de se tortiller, sans quoi il était impossible d'être sérieux. Les masseurs étaient tous de bons amis de Quatre. A vrai dire, toute la maisonnée était au courant des goûts et préférences de Quatre.

-Non sans rire, tu croyais vraiment que j'en pinçais pour elle ?

-Beeeen, oui, peut être, je ne sais pas.

-Kitty-kat, je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux.

-Mais…

-Bon, puisque tu es borné, je vais rien te dire.

-Eh ! . 

-Tu l'as cherché.

Quatre redevint un semblant de sérieux.

- Quoi, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es dans la même situation que moi ?

-Comment ? Avec qui ?

- Je ne sais pas. Une certaine personne sans émotions ni sentiments ?

sifflement de la part de Duo

-Une certaine personne qu'on connaît tous ?

-Mmmm… je sais paaaaas.

-Quelqu'un ou quelqu'une ?

Duo ne répondit toujours rien, regardant un peu partout d'un air faussement innocent.

-Quelqu'un ?

Duo se mordit la lèvre pour contenir son sourire et pour faire semblant de ne pas donner de signe d'acquisition.

-Un certain, alors…

Le jeu amusait tout autant l'américain que Quatre. Même les masseurs, à qui ce n'était en rien leur affaire, semblaient intéressés et se retenaient de dire « ben alors ! Crache le morceau ! On veut savoir ! Qui ? Qui ? Qui ! »

-Un certain soldat parfait ? »

Ils se regardèrent enfin les yeux dans les yeux, Duo arborant son sourire énigmatique shinigamièsque.


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur : non, pas lime finalement.

Entre les parties de ping pong et celles de baby foot, entre la piscine et le bain à remous, entre les massages et le sauna, entre les matchs de baseball (appréciés par Duo et Quatre) et les parties de golf (appréciées par Heero, Trowa et WuFei) sur grand écran, les jeunes hommes avaient rarement le temps de s'ennuyer. WuFei lisait souvent mais se prêtait aux activités de groupe, voyant que même Heero avait cédé. En effet, depuis que le japonais avait perdu un pari contre son partenaire américain, il avait été obligé de jouer contre Quatre et Duo (et Trowa qui du accepter à la demande de Quatre) à une activité. Il s'était découvert un nouveau point fort : le ping pong, chose pour lequel il n'avait jamais joué auparavant. Il avait pourtant pris goût à ce sport subtil, de précision et de vitesse. Depuis, il essayait tout avant de dire non. Et comme il n'avait jamais connu le jeu en équipe (le jeu tout court même) il s'était aperçu que c'était quelque chose de plus décontractant que de pianoter sur son ordinateur portable. Néanmoins, aux heures les plus chaudes de la journée entre midi et 2h, tout le monde vaquait à ses propres occupations et Heero retournait irrémédiablement vers son précieux laptop.

A ces mêmes heures, Quatre convoquait Trowa dans le salon, ou celui l'attendait, pour jouer quelques morceaux. Quatre au violon et Trowa à la flûte. A eux deux ils faisaient une magnifique synchronisation. Les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, ils faisaient part de leur concert à toute la maisonnée pour le plus grand plaisir de tous, même à Duo qui préférait la musique hard rock. Trowa, sur sa moitié de visage visible, non cachée par sa mèche de cheveux, autrefois inexpressive, affichait une expression détendue, paisible, surtout en regardant l'arabe vivre dans sa maison ou dans ses activités. Duo l'avait bien noté malicieusement, et comptait le faire part tôt ou tard au petit blondinet. Il s'arrangeait également pour que, selon les jeux, les 2 pilotes se retrouvent dans la même équipe ou l'un contre l'autre.

Le chinois, quand à lui, ne pouvait pas le nier. Durant ces vacances, il s'amusait. Comme Heero, il ne connaissait que les occupations solitaires, mais prenait goût aux jeux avec les pilotes qu'il côtoyait pendant cette guerre, pilotes qui sont devenus des amis en fin de compte. Même s'il savourait de dévorer livre par livre, et qu'il ne supportait pas quand 'Maxwell' l'appelle par un petit nom « ridicule », les relations d'équipe ou la combativité dans les jeux lui plaisaient, et puisque Heero s'y était mit, alors il n'y avait pas de raison que ce ne soit pas intéressant. Il préfèrerait bien sur les heures trop chaudes où il faisait trop chaud pour bouger, où il se laissait aller dans son fauteuil préféré, bercé par la musique de Quatre et Trowa. « Sur ce point là, il font la paire » se disait t'il. De temps en temps, quand un morceau lui avait vraiment plu, il les félicitait rapidement avant de passer à table le soir. Etrange, mais il en était ainsi. Cela faisait partie de l'emploie du temps du pilote 05.

Quand à Duo, Quatre aurait pu penser que ça serait les meilleures vacances jamais passées. Cependant, derrière les éclats de rire francs, les visages radieux, Quatre décerna chez Duo, en tant qu'empathe, un léger trouble. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, pourtant, l'américain était aussi joyeux que toujours, même plus vu qu'il y voyait une occasion inouïe de draguer un certain soldat parfait. Mais Quatre était un peu perturbé. Bien sur, rassuré par ses sourires, il se disait qu'il se faisait trop de soucie pour ses amis, qu'il devenait parano à cause de son empathie. L'emploie du temps de Duo était simple et compliqué à la fois. Il enchaînait toutes les occupations possibles chez Quatre. Il s'était même levé un soir à 3 heures du matin pour se baigner dans la piscine éclairée, et il avait bien fait attention à faire beaucoup de bruit pour que les autres le remarque. Il réveilla d'ailleurs tout le monde, les domestiques compris. Ils ne furent pas très contents le lendemain, mais comme ils avaient appris un peu à connaître Duo par le billet de Quatre, il ne lui en avait voulu que pour le petit déjeuner, où ils le privèrent de ses brownies et muffins.

Quatre avait beau chercher la raison du gêne de Duo, il ne trouvait pas. Il en résulta que c'est parce que le pilote 01 ne prêtait pas d'attention particulière à celui-ci, malgré ses nombreuses fausses avances qui faisaient rire, et ses regards fixant et quelques fois absents en même temps, sur le corps du japonais, ce qui ne passait pas inaperçu.

Un soir, Heero était scotché à son ordinateur depuis la fin de la matinée, et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre car il avait reçut des informations importantes et il avait du travailler toute la journée. Duo qui avait tambouriné le matin à la porte en prétendant qu'ils prenaient leurs deux semaines de vacances annuelles, avait abandonné au bout de 2 heures, voyant que le japonais ne se préoccupait même plus de lui répondre de laisser sa porte tranquille. Ce soir donc, au bout de 5 jours passés chez Quatre, il tenait une piste sur une base cachée qui contenait des produits chimiques très dangereux. Vers 1 heure du matin, il eut urgemment besoin de son partenaire. Il se leva de sa chaise et s'éloigna de son bureau. Avec précaution, il tourna la clef de sa serrure et marcha sans faire de bruit. Le clair de lune éclairait faiblement le couloir, mais cela suffisait au japonais pour voir. Il se dirigea vers la porte voisine, celle de la chambre de Duo. Avec étonnement, il vit un très mince filet de lumière passer en dessous de la porte. Il l'ouvra et entra dans la chambre de l'américain, s'attendant à le voir debout. Sa 2e surprise fut que la lumière du chevet de Duo était bel et bien allumée, mais le pilote 02 dormait profondément.

_Pourquoi a t'il oublié d'éteindre sa lampe ?_ se dit Heero

_Il ne peut pas dormir avec de la lumière._

Heero fronça les sourcils. Le connaissant, Duo ne dormait jamais avec la moindre petite lumière, pas même un vers luisant. Il aimait l'obscurité. Il n'arrivait pas dormir s'il ne faisait pas noir.

« Duo ?

Il décida de parler normalement, peut être que Duo avait juste fermé les yeux et allait lui sauter dessus, ou faire une autre blague de ce genre. Mais voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune réaction, il se pencha à son oreille pour lui chuchoter de se réveiller.

-Mmmm… quoiiiiii… ? --zzz

-J'ai besoin de toi pour une future mission.

-Pfff à steursi ? T'es chiant Heero…

Il se retourna dans son lit et referma les yeux.

Mais Heero mis de coté pendant quelques secondes l'affaire, et alla de l'autre coté du lit pour essayer de capter l'attention de l'endormi.

-Pourquoi tu laisses la lumière ouverte ?

Toujours les yeux fermé et ayant remonté son draps jusqu'à son menton, il répondit de sa voix fatiguée

-Parce que. Laisse la tranquille. »

Heero comprit qu'il n'aurait pas plus de réponse que d'aide à ce moment là.

_Mais quelle idée. J'ai oublié qu'il était 1 heure du mat' et qu'ils dorment tous._

Il se décida à dormir 3 quarts d'heure plus tard, car il n'arrivait à rien sans l'aide de son coéquipier. Mais cette histoire de lumière fit qu'il eu du mal à s'endormir.

Natsu : court, ce chapitre, mais vaut il un commentaire pour son suspens ? lol

Duo : tu parles d'un suspens, je dors avec la lumière. Woaaaaaa qu'est ce que c'est flippant !

Natsu : tire la langue tu feras moins le malin plus tard


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, Duo n'y coupa pas. Il passa 3 heures dans la chambre de Heero à parler de la fameuse base cachée, et Duo du infiltrer des sites et voler des mots de passe de boîtes email, tout ça par l'ordinateur portable de Heero. Quand celui-ci se déclara satisfait, il rangea son ordinateur pour faire une journée comme celles du début des vacances. Il fit comme si de rien n'était. Par curiosité, il avait quand même reposé la question à Duo. Le moindre petit détail, quoi que le sujet soit, inspirait Heero et le poussait à savoir jusqu'au bout, sauf quand il s'agissait de son partenaire.

« -J'ai envie de laisser ma lumière allumée, elle ne me dérange plus. C'est mon problème, on va pas s'étaler la dessus.

-Pourquoi as-tu subitement décidé ça ? Je me rappelle que quand, en mission, on devait dormir dans la même chambre, il fallait que je mette un papier au dessus de mon ordinateur pour ne pas que tu vois le petit voyant allumé.

-Mais qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ? J'ai changé, c'est tout. Je ne t'embêterai plus avec tes voyants d'ordi. T'es pas un policier et tu vas pas m'arrêter pour ça quand même. »

Heero n'était pas heureux de la réponse, mais il lâcha l'affaire. Il savait que l'américain était têtu.

Heero nota un autre chose. Depuis la veille, Quatre était beaucoup moins souriant. Personne ne sut pourquoi. Il réussi à coincer Trowa dans un coin.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Il a quoi, Quatre ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ca m'inquiète aussi.

Heero se retient de dire « ce n'est pas Quatre qui m'inquiète, mais ce qui se trame »

-Trowa, si tu savais quelque chose, tu me le dirais, n'est ce pas.

-Bien sur. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.

-Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui se passe.

Trowa poussa un soupir et passa sa main sur sa figure.

-Je l'ai senti moi aussi. WuFei aussi. Tout le monde sait qu'il y a quelque chose, mais personne ne sait quoi.

-Je ne suis pas sur.

-Quatre et Duo sont très proches.

Nouveau soupir, plus silencieux, de Trowa

-Ils savent, eux.

-Si ça se trouve, fit Trowa d'un air presque mélancolique, ce n'est pas ce qu'on pense.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Ca ne concerne peut être pas la guerre.

Heero réfléchit à cette nouvelle thèse.

-Alors pourquoi ça fait tant de dégâts sur l'ambiance ?

Trowa ne le regardait plus. Il regardait ailleurs. Il pensait à Quatre.

-'Pas la moindre idée.

Puis il ajouta

-Si jamais Quatre a des problèmes, j'espère pouvoir l'aider de toutes mes forces, et le soutenir. ».

Heero, perdu, s'en alla.

Le soir venu, tard, Duo était au bord de la piscine, pensif. Il avait remonté son pantalon jusqu'aux genoux, laissant apparaître ses mollets bien sculptés. Il les laissait dans l'eau. Tout le monde était parti dans leur chambre. Heero vint le rejoindre et s'assit à coté de lui, regardant l'eau bleu clair de la piscine, tout comme lui.

« -C'est encore cette histoire de lumière qui te tracasse ? fit l'américain, un léger sourire aux lèvres, absorbé par les ondes que provoquaient ses jambes dans l'eau.

-Non… plus trop.

-Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien. Je viens juste te voir, c'est tout.

Pour Duo, il ne pouvait pas attendre mieux du japonais. Ce fut un court instant de bonheur pour lui. Les jeunes hommes restèrent 10 minutes côtes à côtes à regarder les ondulations sur la surface de la piscine éclairée. Duo rompit le silence, un peu à contre cœur, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de ne rien dire ni faire avec quelqu'un.

-Sinon, ça va ? Tu décompresses ?

-Bizarrement, oui.

-Pourquoi tu dis bizarrement ? fit Duo amusé

-Parce que je ne connaissais pas tout ça. De nom, oui, mais je n'ai jamais fait d'autre de ma vie que d'apprendre à me battre.

Duo resta pensif, et décolla son regard de l'eau pour scruter les dunes de sables très peu visibles, à l'horizon.

-Je te trouve bien bizarre aussi. Tu viens de toi-même me voir, tu dis rien, tu dis juste que c'est pour être là, et après tu me dis tout ça. Je ne t'ai jamais connu aussi… normal.

-Normal ?

-Oui, tu n'ouvres la bouche que pour parler mission, gundam, mission, base, gundam, conflit, je vais tuer Relena,…

Il émit un petit rire.

-Tu trouves ça normal ?

-Oui… selon mon point de vue, car il n'y a pas plus important que ça.

-Voila, tu recommences. Tu n'es pas normal, tu es obsédé par ce que tu dois faire. C'est inhumain. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Même là ? Tout de suite, où j'ai l'impression de parler à mon meilleur ami qui n'est pas un robot ?

Heero esquissa un petit sourire. Duo le remarqua et lui afficha toute sa bonne humeur. Il fit mine de le balancer en avant à l'eau mais garda son bras sur ses épaules pour l'immobiliser et le chatouiller, sachant que c'était son point faible. Heero ne se laissa pas faire, et prit dans le jeu, essaya de capturer les poignets de Duo pour qu'il n'atteigne pas ses côtes. En se débattant, ils tombèrent tous les 2 à l'eau. Ils en ressortirent morts de rire et en ayant bu la tasse. Il y avait des serviettes de bain laissé autour de la piscine. Ils s'en servirent et ils allèrent dans la chambre de Duo pour se sécher vraiment et se changer. Dans celle de Heero, il y avait trop de fils électriques, trop de feuilles et dossiers éparpillés. Même si c'était les vacances, Heero ne se résolvait pas à laisser plus d'une demie journée ses affaires.

Le regard de Duo se posa une nouvelle fois sur Heero. Il détaillait tous les muscles de son corps, des épaules jusqu'aux jambes. Le japonais était vraiment un athlète hors pair, sans pour autant être trop gonflé de muscles. Il restait fin. Heero, qui n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le fixe comme ça, se rhabilla rapidement.

« Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

Duo, tiré de son matage, afficha une expression légèrement triste, mais toujours souriante.

-Parce que tu es beau.

Il fronça les sourcils. Décidément ça ne se passait pas comme d'habitude. Déconcentré, Heero ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Je te demande pardon ?

Duo ne se sentait même pas mal à l'aise.

-J'aime te regarder.

Heero s'apprêta à partir, désorienté par la remarque de son meilleur ami, et Duo le senti. Il avait été trop franc. Sur le coup il se senti un peu honteux, puis il décida de ne pas laisser partir Heero tant que la discussion n'aurait pas aboutie à un « arrangement ».

-Heero. Je dois te dire quelque chose. Quelque chose que personne d'autre ne sait encore.

A présent, Heero ne savait plus qu'il avait envie de partir ou pas. Il redoutait ce qu'il allait lui dire. Son regard sévère cachant son sentiment d'anxiété.

-De quel genre ?

Puis leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il étaient à deux mètres l'un de l'autre. Duo prit une faible inspiration.

-Je suis en train de devenir aveugle.


	4. Chapter 4

Note de l'auteur : les phrases en italique c'est Heero qui pense .

Le sang de Heero se glaça. Il ne bougea pas, et Duo non plus. Il avait dit ça d'un air tellement naturel, que Heero crut qu'il avait mal entendu, ou mal comprit. Ca ne pouvait pas être une blague, Duo n'en faisait des comme ça.

-Quoi ?

L'américain répéta dans le même ton et le même sourire et regard triste. Ce n'était pas le Duo que Heero connaissait. Oui, il avait changé.

-Je vois de plus en plus flou, et j'ai perdu 3 dixièmes de ma vision en 2 mois. Le médecin dit que dans sept ou huit mois, tout au plus, je serais aveugle, définitivement. C'est une maladie non contagieuse très rare, génétique, qui peut frapper à tout moment de la vie d'un individu, surtout si celui-ci va dans des milieux ou la pression est élevée.

-Mais… alors tu ne pourras plus continuer à piloter, tu devras abandonner la guerre ! Un des 5 meilleurs pilotes de gundam arrêtera de se battre.

Duo fut un peu déçu de la réaction du japonais, qui avait d'abord pensé à la guerre plutôt qu'à la santé de son meilleur ami, mais il se dit que c'était normal, après tout. « Je suis vraiment égoïste de ne penser qu'à moi. » Pensa t'il. Mais une boule lui restait dans la gorge. Il préféra stopper la discussion. Il voulait en parler à Heero son meilleur ami, pas au pilote de Gundam 01.

-J'essayerai de me battre jusqu'au bout. Même si ce n'est pas dans un gundam.

Heero vit que son future ex-partenaire en avait assez de parler de ce sujet, et décida alors de quitter la chambre. Tout ceci était absurde. Non… Ca ne pouvait pas être possible. Il faisait un excellent partenariat tous les deux, et tout sera très bientôt fichu. Comment allait t'il pouvoir reprendre le travail sans Duo ? S'imaginer travailler sans lui lui était insupportable, impensable. Il s'était rendu compte que son aide était précieuse, même quand des milliers de kilomètres les séparaient. De plus, Duo avait le don de faire changer d'atmosphère le pilote 01. C'était agréable de travailler avec lui, et ils faisaient du travail efficace. Ca ne pouvait pas être possible. Il ne pouvait pas s'en aller comme ça, abandonner le champ de bataille comme ça. Heero allait fermer la porte de la chambre de Duo, quand il se ravisa, mais sans trop d'espoir.

-Il n'y a rien à faire ? Au moins pour que tu puisses voir encore 1 ou 2 ans ?

Cette remarque blessa profondément le pilote 02.

-Non. Bonne nuit. »

Le lendemain se passa dans la plus grande confusion. WuFei, au courant de rien, et voyant que la tension était montée d'un seul coup, s'isola et bouquina pratiquement toute la journée. Trowa, dans la situation que WuFei, c'est-à-dire dans une totale ignorance de l'affaire, semblait faire la gueule à Heero. Duo aussi, Quatre plus que tout le monde. Heero se sentant un rien mal à l'aise, surtout devant Quatre.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il a à faire dedans celui la ?_

Il prit l'initiative de parler discrètement à Trowa.

« Bon, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Trowa était légèrement froid.

-Sincèrement je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Quatre est distant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave. Quatre est fragile, mine de rien. Et Duo aussi. Je pense qu'il y a un rapport avec lui. Et toi.

Heero ne fit pas de remarque sur lui, ni ce qui avait été dit la nuit précédente.

-Il en va de l'avenir du monde. Je ne suis pas impliqué.

-Tu te trompes, il en va de leur moral. Je sais que vous, les japonais, ne pensez pas à l'individu, mais au groupe. Ca n'est pas pareil pour toutes les civilisations. »

Il n'avait pas l'appuie du français. C'était certain. Ce ne servait à rien alors de bavarder. Il fallait directement voir Quatre, chose délicate vu que l'arabe prit soin d'ignorer Heero. Il ne fallait pas non plus débarquer et dire « Bon. Je veux des explications. » en rentrant dans le tas. Sans savoir pourquoi, Heero se sentait un peu coupable. Il était donc en position de faiblesse, il était nécessaire d'y aller en douceur, ne pas brusquer les choses. Il essaya de choisir le moment propice pour lui parler seul.

Trowa attendait Quatre dans le salon avec sa flutte. Néanmoins il redoutait que le blond refuse à cause de se qui se passait. Il n'avait pas envie non plus de jouer de son instrument, mais il voulait remonter le moral de Quatre. Quand celui-ci arriva, Trowa se rendit compte que ça ne servirait à rien.

« Euh… Trowa, je n'ai pas envie de faire de la musique aujourd'hui.

Trowa posa sa flûte.

-Ca ne va pas ?

-Si si… ça va.

-Je ne suis pas empathe, mais je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui te perturbe.

Quatre croisa les bras et regarda par la fenêtre. Il savait que son mensonge ne tenait pas debout.

-Ce se devine tout de suite, quand tu es comme ça.

Le français s'approcha du pilote 04. Celui-ci lui faisait dos.

-Tu peux me le dire, à moi.

Quatre sentait qu'il allait craquer. Il ne pouvait rien faire quand Trowa prenait ce ton protecteur. Mais une voix se fit entendre dans la pièce.

-Quatre ?

C'était Heero.

-Est-ce que je pourrais te parler ?

Trowa s'éloigna de Quatre et en passant à coté de Heero, lui murmura

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis. Rappelle toi que tout le monde ne réagit pas comme toi.

Ce n'était pas une menace, mais un avertissement. Heero fit un mouvement de tête reflex pour dire « mission acceptée ».

Seul dans la grande pièce, Quatre mécontent, le japonais ne se sentait définitivement pas à l'aise. Etait ce parce que il avait interrompu la petite discussion des deux jeunes hommes ou à cause de la veille ?

-Ecoute, j'aimerai que tu m'expliques. Je suis un peu à l'ouest.

-Tu oses me dire que tu ne sais rien ?

Le ton cinglant du blond affirma à Heero qu'il y était bien pour quelque chose.

-Calme toi, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

-Je suis calme.

-Je n'en ai pas l'impression.

-Je suis seulement dégoûté.

-Dégoûté ?

Quatre avait les traits de son visage tendu. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Il ne souriait pas du tout. Il n'était pas énervé non plus, mais très agacé, alors que d'habitude il reflète la pacification et la passivité. Il regarda par terre devant lui.

-Duo m'a raconté à propos d'hier soir.

Heero ne répondit rien.

-Ne crois pas qu'il est venu directement me le dire. Il était tellement désorienté ce matin que je l'ai forcé. Il ne me l'a pas avoué de gaieté de cœur, et se sentait coupable envers lui. Tu comprends, ça ! Il s'en voulait !

Heero ne comprit pas tout de suite. Il incita Quatre du regard à continuer.

-Il m'a dit qu'il allait devenir aveugle dans très peu de temps. Et toi, tu lui dis que ce sera une entrave pour… l'avenir de la guerre ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as dis ! Bon sang, c'est ton meilleur ami, et tu comptes beaucoup pour lui ! Plus que tu ne le penses ! Ouvres les yeux ! Et toi, la première chose à laquelle tu penses, c'est la tactique de ton jeu à la guerre qui flanche ! Tu te rends compte !

Heero avec une vague de frayeur comprit alors.

-Tu aurais dû penser à sa santé en premier ! Il va devenir aveugle, merde ! C'est pas une simple maladie ! Il n'a que 17 ans… Et toi tu ajoutes s'il n'y a rien à faire pour qu'il le devienne après la guerre… C'est-à-dire que après, tu t'en fous. Il peut le devenir mais au moins vous gagnerez.

Quatre se retenait de pleurer. Il était tellement furieux du comportement de Heero que ça le rendait triste.

-C'est aberrant… Tu me déçois énormément. J'avais beaucoup d'estime pour toi.

Heero commençait à prendre conscience. Il voulait partir, partir de la salle, partir de la maison.

-Et le pire, continua l'arabe, c'est que Duo se sent coupable parce qu'il y a pensé, à ta réaction. Et pour lui, elle est normale. Pour lui, tu as eu raison de te comporter comme ça, et lui était un égoïste de s'être dit que tu ne pensais pas à sa santé. »

_Je suis con._

Heero sorti très rapidement de la pièce. Et se mit à courir dans toute la maison en cherchant dans toutes les pièces Duo. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui demande pardon. Non, il ne pouvait pas se pardonner à lui-même cet écart. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, même s'il n'en avait pas envie. Il fallait qu'il trouve Duo, tout de suite. Il avait soudainement très peur. La panique, même, s'était emparée de lui. Il débarqua en catastrophe dans la chambre de WuFei, où Trowa avait trouvé un refuge. Il était assis en bas du lit du chinois, adossé. A la vue de l'expression de Heero, le français se leva et courra à son tour hors de la chambre. Il avait comprit que Quatre n'était pas bien. Heero devina que WuFei, qui regardait le manège avec de grands yeux, ne savait pas où était Duo. Il reparti aussitôt, laissant le chinois installé sur son lit dans la plus grande perplexité. « Il sont tous devenus fous » se dit il. Il devina que c'était une affaire purement pas en rapport avec la guerre, donc ne le concernant pas. Il resta dans sa chambre, non sans se demander vaguement ce qu'il y avait, qui avait quoi, pourquoi et comment, mais en aucun cas il allait le demander aux autres.

Heero fit un aller retour. Il n'avait pas encore fouillé dans la chambre de Duo, car celui-ci n'y allait jamais dans la journée. Il s'arrêta à sa porte et y resta quelques minutes, réfléchissant et reprenant son souffle. Il se passa la main sur la figure, désespéré.

_Mais qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ?_

Il se décida enfin à ouvrir la porte.

Duo : c'est là que je suis pas dans ma chambre XD

Heero : OO mais qu'est ce que je vais lui dire !

Quatre : j'en sais rien, crétin !

Duo : eh ! c'est moi le baka !

Natsu : mais fermez la, vous cassez l'ambiance angoisse-angoisse !


	5. Chapter 5

« Duo ?

-Oui ?

-Je… Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Duo était assit sur son lit, mais quand Heero avait fait éruption à l'embrasure de la porte, il s'était levé pour être face à lui.

-Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas… ?

Il avait cette même allure triste. Si seulement le temps pouvait remonter. Heero compris l'ampleur de sa faute. Il eut soudainement peur. Peur de lui-même. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança d'un pas résolut vers Duo qui lui, hésitait. Il le prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé.

_Comment j'ai pu réagir ainsi ? Ce n'est pas possible. Quatre a raison._

Duo, qui ne comprit pas tout à coup cet élan de bonté et d'affection de la part du japonais d'habitude si froid et si distant, s'abandonna dans ses bras, mit les siens autour de ses épaules et posa la tête contre lui. « Boys don't cry ».

-Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'ai dit.

_Et surtout ce que j'ai pensé en premier._

-Je suis tellement désolé.

-C'est rien.

-Non, ce n'est pas rien.

Une grande peur de lui-même s'était propagée en lui. Un dégoût. Effrayé par lui-même, comment pouvait t'il encore supporter de se tenir près de son partenaire ? C'était une insulte. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Duo n'était pas hors de lui. Il se sentait coupable que l'américain ne lui en veuille pas plus que ça. Il voulait qu'il se mette en colère, qu'il soit moins clément, qu'il lui en veuille beaucoup. Mais Duo semblait perdu, et pas du tout fâché. Ce qui désorienta le japonais.

-Je m'en veux horriblement. J'ai honte. Mon comportement a été si…

-… inhumain ?

Un frisson parcouru le pilote 01. Oui, c'était le mot. Il avait eu une réaction inhumaine. Il n'était pas humain. Il n'avait pas ce reflex humain.

_Mais qu'est ce que je suis devenu ?_

-Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'ai fais.

-Tu n'as rien fais.

-J'ai fais une faute impardonnable. Comment peux tu encore me supporter ?

_Je ne suis plus un humain._

-Je ne sais pas moi non plus.

-Ce n'est pas possible… Je ne suis pas normal.

_Ce n'est pas moi._

-J'ai peur.

Les mots de Duo le tirèrent de ses pensées et de ses rejet de soit même. Heero se décrocha un peu de Duo pour pouvoir le regarder. Jamais Duo n'avait eu peur de quoi que ce soit. Sa figure, déformée par l'anxiété et la tristesse, ressemblait à celle d'une bête traquée. Ce visage n'allait pas à l'américain. Il n'allait pas du tout. Il ne fallait pas le laisser comme ça. Heero ne pouvait pas supporter que la force de la nature s'en prenne à lui comme ça, lui qui était la joie et la bonne humeur incarnée. Il en voulait au destin, au présent, à la vie, au monde, à tout ce qui pouvait être à l'origine de ses putains de brins d'ADN défectueux.

-J'ai peur du futur. Je ne veux pas perdre la vue.

Sa voix déchirée avait des ondes de profonde mélancolie, et même semblait pleurer elle aussi. La mélancolie avait prit la place de la tristesse dans le regard de Duo, comme si tout était déjà joué, comme si tout était fini, comme s'il regrettait déjà le passé.

-Je ne veux pas non plus… Je me fous de la guerre.

Il ne voulait pas que Duo perde son visage joyeux. Il le voulait heureux, et pas handicapé. Il voyait qu'il retenait des larmes. Ses yeux le montraient. Ses yeux qui bientôt se voileraient et ne pourrait plus le regarder intensivement.

_Dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai, ce qui arrive._

Il le serra dans ses bras, partageant sa douleur.

-Je serais perdu. Perdu dans l'obscurité. Je ne pourrais plus rien faire, plus voir les couleurs, plus voir les belles choses, je ne pourrais plus te voir !

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ?

-Pour que tu me dises ce que tu m'as dis, mais plut tôt ? Pour que je déprime plus tôt ?

-Tu ne pouvais pas le garder à toi tout seul. Tu pouvais le dire à Quatre. Pas à moi. Je ne suis pas digne que tu me confies des problèmes grave et pour te réconforter.

-Ce n'est pas avec Quatre que je me bats dans l'espace. Ce n'est pas avec Quatre que je passe la moitié de l'année. Et ce n'est dans ses bras que je veux être.

Heero prit conscience d'une autre chose. Une chose qui lui était indéfinissable et trop loin, avant, pour qu'il puisse y penser plus sérieusement. Il tenait le dieu de la mort contre lui. Ses bras autour de la taille, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne tombe, sa joue contre la sienne, bassin contre bassin… il appréciait. Il se rendait compte que malgré sa culpabilité, sa peur, il se sentait bien. L'avoir dans ses bras lui faisait comprendre un sentiment nouveau de protection, mais pas seulement. Il voulait le serrer encore plus, mais le sentait si fragile. Pourtant, Duo était un athlète émérite, mais les courbes de son corps faisaient penser un celles d'une femme.

-On essayera de trouver quelque chose.

Même si ça ne le convainquait pas lui-même, le fait d'avoir dit ça l'avait un peu rassuré.

_Je vais tenter de réparer ma faute._

-Vraiment désolé, pour tout… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne suis pas doué pour parler.

Duo tourna un peu sa tête. Son front maintenant était sur la tempe du japonais, ses lèvres effleuraient sa joue, les yeux fermés. Comme s'il cherchait à partager ses pensées, à mêler leur esprit, à s'introduire dans sa vie et à occuper ses moments de réflexion. Il retenait ses mains de les glisser dans la chevelure noire et en bataille du japonais.

-Tu disais beaucoup moins de choses au début quand on se connaissait à peine.

-C'est parce que je n'aime pas parler à des personnes en qui je ne fais pas entièrement confiance. Je ne sais pas s'ils en sont dignes.

Duo sourit intérieurement. Il sait qu'il est la seule et unique personne à qui Heero tient réellement et sérieusement. Il se savait alors invincible face à tous les gens qui prétendaient avoir une forte alliance avec le japonais, et face à toutes les filles qui essayaient de le conquérir. Même une fille ne pourrait pas les séparer.

-Ta lampe de chevet alors, elle est reliée à cette histoire ?

-Oui… tu vois, je vois toujours plus flou et plus sombre au fil des mois. Tu ne comprends pas à quel point j'ai peur. Peur de me réveiller dans le noir, ouvrir les yeux et voir noir. Je laisse la lumière ouverte car, de une, le matin les volets sont fermés et il fait sombre dans la pièce, mais moi je ne vois rien. Il me faut trouver de la lumière pour me mouvoir. De deux, il faut que quand je me réveille, je me rassure plus ou moins. Je dois voir de la lumière. Voila.

_Du matin au soir, même pendant la nuit, il vit dans l'angoisse._

Il se détacha un peu de Heero. Celui-ci le tenait fermement dans ses bras et ne le quittait pas des yeux. Heero alors s'approcha du visage de l'américain. Voyant qu'il hésitait, Duo ne savait pas quoi faire, comment le considérait t'il. Il avança sa tête d'un centimètre puis s'arrêta. Heero brisa les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et prit possession des lèvres que lui offrait Duo. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement sans se demander s'il était encore meilleurs amis ou autre chose. Duo, pour approfondir le contact, passa ses bras derrière la nuque du japonais. Savourant le goût de l'autre, et les caresses que leur langue se faisaient, ils pressèrent encore plus leur visage l'un contre l'autre. Ils ne pensaient plus à autre chose qu'à ce moment, le temps s'était arrêté, et l'un comme l'autre redoutait leur regard quand le baiser serait terminé. Ne savant pas quoi faire après, comment réagir, quoi dire, quoi avouer, ou plutôt par où commencer d'avouer, ils prolongèrent cet instant le plus possible, à bout de souffle, comme si c'était la fin de quelque chose.

Lorsqu'ils cessèrent à contre cœur, Heero dit en premier, sans laisser le temps à Duo de parler

-Je serais tes yeux. Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça.

-Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses, mais je serais un boulet pour toi. Et je ne veux pas ça non plus.

Sa voix était complètement brisée.

-Je m'en fous. Je viens de me rendre compte que tu laisses un vide quand on se sépare. Je n'aime pas quand tu es loin de moi.

Duo avait du mal à retenir ses larmes. Heero le savait. Il n'osait pas lui dire de pleurer s'il en avait envie, car ça soulage. Mais le connaissant, il savait aussi que ça serait un coup dur pour son amour propre. Et paradoxalement il ne voulait pas le voir pleurer, baisser les bras, s'avouer vaincu face à la vie.

-Je ne peux pas croire que l'on ne puisse rien faire. Il y a forcement des traitements, ou des opérations. Tu n'as pas demandé ?

-Bien sûr que si.

-Mais… ! Et alors ?

-Oui, il y a une opération et des suivis avec traitements.

Heero ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Et là encore, pourquoi t'as rien dis ?

-Heero… je ne cours pas sur l'or. Il faut de la tune, et j'en ai pas. Ca coûte très cher et en plus, les estimations de cette opération sont à 47 de chance de réussite. Ce n'est pas beaucoup.

Heero se rembrunit, passa le dos de ses doigts sur la joue de son coéquipier.

-On trouvera de quoi payer cette opération.

_Je ne pourrai pas le laisser sans rien faire et sans rien essayer._

-Ca ne servira à rien.

_Je ne le supporterai pas._

-Je t'ai connu plus optimiste.

-Il faudra qu'on se quitte et qu'on ne se revoie plus. Je ne veux pas que tu me voies dans l'état d'aveugle.

-Non.

Leurs lèvres se frôlaient, se touchaient un peu. Il ne parlaient plus, mais chuchotaient.

-Je veux être avec toi. Toujours.

_Quoiqu'il advienne._

-Et si tu m'acceptes, continua t'il, je trouverai le moyen de te rendre heureux si ça se passe mal.

-Rien qu'à être dans la même pièce que toi me rend heureux.

-Je ferais mieux. »

Duo recula vers le lit l'incita à s'allonger dessus et entre ses jambes, toujours collé à lui. Heero déboutonna sa chemise lentement tout en l'embrassant, frôlait de ses doigts sa peau brûlante de désir. Détaillant le solide torse bronzé par le soleil des derniers jours de l'américain, il fit glisser sur ses épaules la chemise que celui-ci jeta en bas du lit. Les mains satinées d'Heero, après être descendue lentement le long de ses pectoraux et de ses abdominaux et suivant les lignes des muscles, s'attaquèrent au bouton du jean de Duo puis à sa braguette. La fluidité de ses gestes étonnait lui-même le japonais, qui n'avait jamais touché à un homme ou une femme, et encore moins ne l'avait mené au lit. Duo mit sa tête en arrière, lui offrit son cou que le japonais embrassa avidement. Tout en enlevant son pantalon, il caressait l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Duo respirait de plus en plus fort, mais il se souvenu brutalement que c'était presque midi et que n'importe qui pouvait débarquer dans la chambre, et qu'il était bientôt temps d'aller manger.

-Non… Heero… pas maintenant. Ce soir.

Duo gémissait presque. Il avait eut du mal à stopper les caresses de son amant. Heero se rendit compte aussi avec déception que ce n'était pas le moment. Il se leva alors du lit, rompit les caresses. Duo remit sa chemise et son jean à moitié enlevé et voulu embrasser Heero. Il mit une main derrière son dos et l'autre sur la hanche. Heero réprima un léger geste de recul face à cette avance.

-Si on continu, je ne pourrais pas me retenir.

Il était un peu gêné. Cela fit presque rire l'américain.

-Moi aussi j'ai envie de te sauter dessus. Mais c'est un bon exercice de self-control, non ? »

Duo avait un peu retrouvé le moral, bien que maintenant, plus rien ne serait pareil. Il avait décidé d'annoncer sa maladie pendant le repas. Il devrait affronter le regard peiné et plein de pitié des autres pendant le temps qu'il lui restait à voir. C'est ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire, mais désormais c'était trop tard. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Si ce n'est pas lui qui le dit, ça se saura de toute manière, et les autres penseraient qu'il n'a pas eu le courage de se l'avouer à lui-même. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence.

¤¤¤

Natsu : chapitre foireux. Désolée. Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça.

Duo : rends moi mes yeux !

Natsu : rooo tu vas pas commencer, toi… tu vois pas que je suis contrariée ?

Duo : si tu me rends pas mes yeux, je démissionne et je déchire le contrat d'embauche pour tes fics !

Natsu : ouais ben… (réfléchi)… si tu fais ça… ben… je… je met WuFei et Lady One ensemble pour les charactères principaux !

WuFei et Lady One : KOOOOOUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA ?

Quatre : oula ça fait peur --°.

Duo : … --° je vois pas en quoi c'est une menace…

WuFei et Lady One : DUO SI TU DEMISSIONNES ON TE POURRIRAS LA VIE ! ON TE TRUCIDERA AVEC DES SABRES ET DES EPINGLES A NOURRISSE, ON FERA LE BLOCUS DES BROWNIES ET DES MUFFINS ET ON SONNERA A TA PORTE LE SOIR QUAND TU SERAS AVEC HEERO !

Duo : OO là je vois


	6. Chapter 6

La clochette avait sonné l'heure du déjeuné de midi. Après avoir lancé un dernier regard et soupir de triste joie à Heero, Duo, les mains dans les poches, se dirigea avec le japonais derrière lui, à l'immense salle à manger où s'apprêtaient de manger les 2 autres pilotes. WuFei aimait à se faire attendre. Après avoir entendu le domestique qui sonnent l'heure de manger, il fini d'abord son chapitre et se lève pour aller manger. C'est le dernier arrivé, le dernier assis, et il donne le signal de départ au cuisinier qui apporte lui-même les premières assiettes de hors d'œuvre. Les hors d'œuvre se firent mangées dans la plus grande discrétion. Personne ne parlait. Tout le monde avait le nez dans son assiette. Bizarrement, tout le monde était captivé par la nourriture dans leur plat. Quatre s'était calmé. Trowa avait bien fait son boulot, comme à l'usuel. Il avait le don de réconforter l'arabe. WuFei était le seul qui, des fois, relevait la tête pour regarder à droite, à gauche. Il se fichait bien des petites querelles entre pilotes, choses tellement futiles pour lui, qui ne devaient pas être prises trop au sérieux. On est en guerre, tout de même. Pas le temps de se disputer ou de faire des petites histoires. Pourtant, les autres étaient gênés. Heero l'était plus que tout le monde, mais ne le montrait pas. Il ne montra aucun de ses sentiments, ou humeur.

Quatre fit maladroitement tomber sa fourchette. Sa main tremblait. Il regarda rapidement les autres, qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil, qui avaient levé leurs yeux pendant une seconde pour les replonger dans la passionnante vision de leur nourriture. Quatre recula sa chaise et ramassa son couvert, puis le reposa sur la table. Il regardait à présent chacun des membres de la petite famille les uns après les autres. Puis d'un coup, il prit sa serviette posée sur ses genoux et la posa sur la table.

« Ca suffit, cette scène.

WuFei, décontracté, lui répondit, étonné

-Je ne suis au courant de rien, et si ça ne concerne pas Oz et compagnie, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous prenez la tête.

-Moi je sais.

Duo fini son assiette avant de parler. Une fois vide, il reposa ses couverts sur la table.

-Je vais vous dire ce qu'il se passe.

Une personne et demie savait entièrement. Heero, et Quatre qui savait juste ce qui allait arriver à Duo. L'américain prit une inspiration, ne savant pas comment commencer.

-Dans peu de mois, je ne serais plus pilote de Gundam. Je ne piloterai plus rien d'ailleurs.

Froncement de sourcils de Trowa. Mais ce fut WuFei encore qui réagit assez négativement le premier.

-Et pourquoi ? Tu abandonnes ?

-Non. Tu sais bien que je ne ferais pas ça si c'était dans mes moyens.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Je suis en train de perdre la vue.

-Quoi !

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute…

-Bien sur que non que ce n'est pas de ta faute ! On ne t'en veut pas ! Tu n'as pas compris…

Le pilote de Sandrock était à nouveau exaspéré. WuFei était nerveux, s'agitait sur sa chaise. Il savait que Duo aimait faire des blagues, mis pas comme celle-ci. Ce n'était donc pas une blague, c'était pour de vrai. Tous les agissements des jours précédents, c'était à cause de ça. Il comprenait maintenant. Quatre bouillonnait. Il était encore sous le choc de ce qu'avait dit Heero quelques heures auparavant. WuFei comprit la gravité du moment. Un des meilleurs pilotes de Gundam allait démissionner. Mais pas seulement. Un être qu'il avait connu, allait perdre la vue. Le plus gentil, le plus drôle. Son air furieux et affolé le déserta, et il senti soudainement une grande impuissance entrer en lui, un grand désarroi comme quand on vient de perdre une guerre très importante. Un vide.

-Complètement ?

Le ton désolé de WuFei fut un coup dur pour Duo. Faire adopter cette attitude au chinois était un sinistre exploit. La pitié qu'éprouvait WuFei était insupportable, tellement insupportable, que Duo ne put répondre.

-Oui.

Heero le dit à sa place.

-C'est bon, j'ai une langue, je sais parler.

Mais Duo ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu. Il luttait contre ce fatalisme. Sauver son honneur, son image de lui qu'avait les autres, essayer de faire de la nouvelle une nouvelle comme les autres, pas gravissime, mais c'était peine perdue.

-Bientôt, je ne serais plus parmi vous ni dans l'espace, ni dans un champs de bataille, ni dans aucun autre endroit. Je ne veux pas que des hommes épanouit et forts comme vous restent avec moi qui vais devenir une loque paumée. Et j'ai ma fierté, je ne veux pas que vous me voyiez après. C'est tout.

WuFei et les autres ne dirent rien, le comprenant entièrement. Il fallait enterrer alors le valeureux pilote 02 qui bientôt s'éteindrait. Personne ne mangeait plus, ils étaient tous accoudés à la table. Trowa brisa le silence de mort, le ton grave.

-Et tu ne peux pas subir une opération ?

-C'est une maladie génétique, Trowa, il n'y a pas d'opération pour ce genre de maladie grave, fit l'arabe, abattu.

-Non, il a raison. Il y a des opérations pour les yeux, même s'ils sont atteints de maladies graves et rares.

WuFei était totalement dans la situation.

-Dans les colonies chinoises, nous sommes spécialisés dans ce domaine.

-WuFei, ce n'est pas ça le problème.

A nouveau, Heero reprit la parole, et cette fois, il ne se fit pas coupé par l'américain.

-Ca coûte cher, pour un faible pourcentage de réussite.

Un blanc s'installa. WuFei le combla.

-On ne pourrait pas tenter le coup ? Sauf mon respect, Duo, désolé, mais tu n'as plus rien à perdre. Il faudrait essayer cette opération.

-Et je le trouve où, l'argent ?

-On ne pourrait pas l'obtenir d'une façon ou d'une autre ?

Heero voyait très bien où le pilote 05 voulait en venir. Ils étaient tous spécialistes dans ce genre de chose, mais c'était Heero le meilleur. Ils se regardèrent tous.

-Détourner des fonds ? De qui ?

-Je n'aime pas ça.

-C'est ta seule chance d'avoir l'argent nécessaire, Duo. Je viens d'être déshérité.

-Mais l'opération n'est pas sûre.

-On s'en fiche, il faut essayer ! Si tu me l'avais dis plus tôt, j'aurais pu en faire quelque chose, de cet héritage ! Mais c'est trop tard !

Quatre se désolait de son choix, se maudissait de ne pas avoir attendu encore un peu pour sauver les yeux de son ami. Heero était bouleversé, mais ne le faisait voir à personne, il gardait un ultime espoir sur cette opération dont il voulait lui-même se procurer l'argent pour la payer. WuFei cherchait déjà dans ses connaissances quel excellent chirurgien pourrait faire l'opération, pendant que Trowa et Quatre semblaient réfléchir sur quelle compagnie ils allaient détourner des fonds.

-Le tout est de savoir maintenant qui va-t-on pirater. Ce n'est pas simple, toutes les compagnies sont protégées maintenant qu'on est en guerre.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ça. Peu importe si elles sont protégées, je me chargerais d'en trafiquer une, et plus d'une si c'est nécessaire. »

Heero clôt la conversation, et le déjeuner se termina comme il a commencé, dans le silence. WuFei fut le premier à sortir de table. Il était toujours le dernier à arriver et le premier à se lever quand c'était fini. Il alla bouquiner mais personne ne douta qu'il était perturbé, donc lirait moins vite, serait moins concentré et finirait par fermer son livre, le poser sur sa table de nuit et à méditer sur la situation.

Le séjour, quand à lui, à vrai dire, personne ne savait comment il allait se terminer. Duo redoutait qu'il ne se finisse dans la compatibilité. Il ne supportait pas la pitié des autres, ni leur regard qui semblait dire « Tiens bon », c'était pour lui comme s'il était déjà handicapé, infirme, et faible, parmi les autres pilotes avec lesquels il y avait une certaine compétition. Il était maintenant hors course, il avait perdu. De toute façon, rien ne serait plus comme avant. L'heure n'était plus aux jeux et à la rigolade, malheureusement, mais il avait tout fait pour retarder cette heure. Il fallait désormais affronter la vie. Mais Duo n'était pas seul et il le savait.

L'américain n'osait plus rien dire ni demander ni faire. Il n'osait plus jouer, il n'osait plus faire de farce, il n'osait plus nager dans la piscine. Il se sentait comme obliger de se lamenter et de se replier dans un coin, mais il avait envie de profiter de ce qui lui rester de temps pour voir. Seulement, les autres l'engueulerait de ne pas prendre la situation au sérieux, qu'il était concerné et que tout le monde s'attristait pour lui et pas lui. Il n'avait justement pas envie de pleurer sur son sort, pas maintenant, c'était trop tôt. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait. L'après midi fut quand même affreuse pour lui, car avant d'en parler aux autres, il ne voulait pas attirer les critiques et les remontrances. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'ennuya à mourir. Il n'eut quand même pas à attendre trop longtemps, au bout de trois quarts d'heure, le japonais frappa à sa porte et entra. Il s'assit à coté de lui.

« Je pensait que tu avais envie de rester seul pour réfléchir. Je dois m'en aller ?

-Non, reste. En vérité, je ne réfléchi pas. Je n'aime pas me prendre la tête si tôt. Je ne suis pas prêt pour fataliser maintenant.

-Je comprends.

-Mais les autres, peut être pas. Ils m'en voudraient.

-Ils t'en voudront car ils s'inquiètent pour toi, et ils croiraient que toi, tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour toi.

-Mais je ne veux pas, je me sens obliger de me lamenter, de paraître complètement effondré par ce qui m'arrive. Mais tu me connais ! Je ne peux pas le faire maintenant, j'ai encore du temps devant moi, je veux profiter de ce que la vie m'offre avant qu'elle me reprenne ma vue, ma joie, et tout le reste.

Heero, en signe d'approbation, le prit dans ses bras, appuya sa tête contre la sienne.

-Tu sais, je pense qu'il serait peut être temps de prendre ça au sérieux. C'est fini, Duo, tu l'as dis à tout le monde, et ton état est déjà à un stade avancé.

Duo ferma les yeux.

-Heero, tout me dépasse.

-Parce que tu veux tout gérer en même temps. Commence par leur dire ce que tu ressens, ne fais pas comme moi.

-Ca va être dur de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais c'est ce que je veux.

-Ca sera dur pour tout le monde. On partage tous ta peine, mais on essayera de ne pas te décevoir, même si je continue à croire qu'il ne faut plus se voiler la face.

-Je ne veux pas que vous partagiez ma peine.

-Tu ne peux pas décider de ça.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-On est solidaire, malgré les apparences. C'est un sérieux problème, tout le monde se sent concerné parce qu'on est très proche, et ça je viens de le découvrir. Même WuFei, qui n'est pas très sociable comme moi, se met à fond dans la situation. WuFei s'est proposé pour trouver le meilleur chirurgien qui traite ce problème, Quatre et Trowa espionne les fonds des compagnies. C'est une nouvelle guerre où la victoire, c'est que tu continus à voir nos sourires quand tu es avec nous, et pas des sourires tristes. »

Prit d'une soudaine envie de pleurer, Duo enlaça le japonais de toute ses forces, lequel répondit avec la même ardeur à son étreinte. Il n'était pas seul. Il avait le soldat parfait, et ce n'était pas rien. Il ravala ses larmes. « Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de pleurer de toute ma vie… mais il ne faut pas. ». Il se senti ridicule, mais réconforté par le corps de son amant contre lui, il oublia bien vite de se sentir honteux.


	7. Chapter 7

« Monsieur Yui ?

Un peu plus de deux mois s'était écoulés.

-C'est moi.

-Vous êtes un ami de monsieur Duo Maxwell ?

L'homme au bout du couloir avait regardé son dossier puis relevé la tête vers Heero. Celui ci avait fait de même et s'était redressé. Le chirurgien vêtu de blanc s'était avancé d'un pas décidé vers Heero qui s'était déjà levé.

-Oui.

-C'est vous qui le secondez dans toutes les démarches ? Il n'a pas de famille ?

-Non, il n'a plus de famille. Je suis le seul à financer l'opération.

-L'opération vient de se finir.

Elle avait duré près de deux heures et demie.

-Nous avons du l'opérer dans l'urgence. Ces choses ne se font pas en deux mois normalement. Ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi mon patient n'est pas venu plus tôt.Vous savez ce qu'il risque ?

-Nous nous sommes entièrement renseigné.

-L'opération ne promet pas d'être réussie, et en général il n'y a pas beaucoup de bons résultats. Mais je suppose que vous le saviez.

Heero hocha la tête d'un air grave. Il commençait à douter. Est-ce qu'ils avaient bien fait de la faire ?

-Vous étiez au courant que cette opération peu pratiquée n'a pas un taux de réussite élevé.

-Oui oui.

-Mais, dans tous les cas, mon patient était destiné à devenir aveugle dans les mois qui suivent. Donc, point sombrement positif, si l'opération échoue, il n'aura rien perdu.

-A-t-il des chances de ne pas perdre la vue ?

-Pour l'instant, il n'y a aucun signe qui puisse nous indiquer des points concrets, du moins… positifs.

Heero se mordit la joue. Pas de points positifs.

-Mais… continua le médecin qui avait vu qu'il avait contrarié encore plus le japonais, il n'y a pas non plus de mauvais signes. Mon patient est au block opératoire. J'en reviens. Mes assistants le remonte. Son état est stable pour le moment, il est encore sous anesthésie totale.

-Totale ? Pourtant je croyais qu'il la voulait locale…

-Oui, mais il a changé d'avis quand il est arrivé.

-Ah. Et quand se réveillera t'il ?

-Dans une petite heure.

-Et est ce que sa vision se sera remise d'ici là ?

-Oh, non. Elle reviendra dans les jours qui vont suivrent… si elle revient. Mais…

-Comment ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Dans 2 des cas elle ne revient pas, mais dans ces cas, la maladie était déjà avancée à un très haut point. Dans le cas de mon patient, elle n'était avancée qu'à la moitié. Il n'y a donc pas trop d'appréhension à avoir pour les prochains jours.

Heero ne dit rien. Il n'était pas totalement rassuré. Il n'était pas au courant de ça, ni lui, ni Duo. Et si jamais Duo ferait parti des 2 de malchanceux ? Perdre la vue maintenant ou la perdre dans 5 mois, la différence était énorme. Et la nouvelle aussi.

-Ceci dit, si l'opération ne réussie pas, vous serez prévenu dans les semaines qui suivent. Et de toute façon, rien ne sera sûr. Il verra lui-même dans cinq à six mois. Si sa vue baisse, c'est que l'opération aura échouée. S'il l'a garde et même qu'elle s'améliore un peu, c'est que nous auront pu lui sauver sa vue. Nous ne pouvons faire aucun bilan maintenant. Même les estimations de demain ou après demain sur la réussite ou l'échec de l'opération ne seront pas fiables à 100.

Heero restait muet.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, vous êtes près à accepter toutes les éventualités concernant les résultats de cette opération ?

Après une inspiration, Heero reprit la parole.

-Oui.

-Vous vous êtes préparé à toutes les suites ?

Heero hocha la tête rapidement.

-… à l'indésirable ?

-Nous sommes conscient de ce qu'il peut arriver, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Très bien. Il faut s'attendre à tout dans ce genre d'opération. »

¤¤¤

Natsu : finiiiiiiiiiiii

Duo : bah… et la fin ?

Natsu : c'est toi qui la choisi la fin, c'est pas génial ? Toutes les éventualités sont possibles !

Duo : ok… alors pour moi, je retrouve la vue et je fais l'amour à Heero pendant 48 heures non-stop.

Natsu : ° tiens, on s'en serait pas douté…

Duo :

Quatre : pour moi, Duo retrouve la vue, se marie avec Heero, moi avec Trowa et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ! Euuuuh… adoptés, parce que deux mecs ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants…

Trowa : après avoir passé plusieurs mois dans l'angoisse à cause de Duo et sa vue (qu'il récupère), je me décide, après mûre et intense réflexion sur la vie et le dévouement, enfin à avouer ma flamme à Quatre dans un long et envoûtant discours. Il tombera dans mes bras et nous nous aimerons pour la vie comme des fous, comme des soldats, comme des stars de cinéma…

Quatre wouaaaa j'adore cette fin o !

WuFei : pour moi… (regarde Duo avec un air de sadique)

Duo : TT

WuFei : allez… Duo récupère la vue…

Duo : o merciiiiiiiiiiiii !

WuFei : … après avoir souffert de nombreuses semaines suivant l'opération ! (tête de psychopathe)

Duo : --

WuFei : et ensuite on gagne la guerre grâce à moi dans une magnifique et victorieuse bataille mémorable, je suis un héro reconnu mais je pars vivre seul dans la forêt d'Amazonie…

Duo : --° … à toi Heerooo !

Heero : la vue de Duo reste faible durant l'année qui suivie… Il traverse de nombreuses phases de dépression et se drogue à cause de la semi obscurité de ses yeux et l'absence de résultats concluants. Je suis le seul qu'il veuille encore avoir près de lui. Il me supplie de ne pas partir trop longtemps dans mes missions de plus en plus dures (mais que je réussi toujours aussi facilement) et je reviens toujours à temps pour l'empêcher de se suicider. Un jour, un an après l'opération, il récupère un dixième de sa vue. Nous sommes tous plein d'espoir, mais le mois qui suivi il le perdit. C'était une fausse joie. Alors recommence un stade de dépression et il se met à fumer…

Duo : quoi ?

Heero : … bon… je retire 'il se met à fumer'. Alors, encore un mois plus tard, il recommence à voir très bien, il récupère entièrement la vue, il est autorisé à piloter son Gundam et on gagne la guerre ensemble.

Quatre et WuFei : --

Trowa : Tout ça ?

Natsu : wouh ! Heero a inventé une fin heureuse

Duo : je pense que la fin de ma fin va commencer TOUT DE SUITE !

Natsu : Et vous, c'est quoi votre fin ?


End file.
